Bittersweet
by nasiatheslayer
Summary: A lemony one shot. Edward and Bella have been best friends for years but Bella's always been in love with Edward. Fluff ensues. All human. A/U. EXB. Slightly OOC.


**Bittersweet**

A/N: I don not own any of the charachters!Rightful owner is Stephenie Meyer!I've merely changed them completely! *laughs*

Anyhow, this is my first attempt to write a lemony one shotso don't be too hard on me but at the same time honesty please!

This was written while listening to "Bittersweet Symphony", so when i was finished i was coming up blank with ideas for a title... But then...CLICK!It matched!

_Chapter's song: Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve (llink on profile)_

I was so mad at myself. I'd let my hopes soar in the air when Edward asked me to go out with him. We always hung out anyway because we were friends since high school, but this sounded different. It was going to be just us. His sister Alice wouldn't be there nor Rose with Emmet.

The four of us were unseparable since the age of 14. I'd had a crush on him since then. How could I not? Bronze messy hair, sincere green eyes and smile to die for. Of course that meant that I wasn't the only one that noticed those things. He dated a lot, I was probably to him his little sister.

When I turned 17 I decided to start dating. Maybe I'd start thinking of him more as a brother. So I took up Mike Newton's offer and started going out with him. It was boring. _He _was boring because he wasn't Edward. The only reason I continiued dating him was because of Edward's reactions. The way he acted at the mention of Mike's name… If I didn't know better I'd think he was jealous. But of course he wasn't, he was Edward. He dated. I was like a sister. It wasn't jealousy. It was overprotectiveness.

All four of us graduated from high school and decided to go to Seattle's Univercity. We bought flats near each other. So here I am in my flat, moping over an almost-maybe-non-existant-from-the-begginng date.

Edward Asked me to go out. Just us. Me and him. He'd even made a reservation. But then Jessica-fucking-Stanley decided to pay a visit, and he cancelled his plans with me to see her. As friends. Yeah right. He's probably doing her right now. Even at high school she always threw herself at him. I was surprised it took this long.

He sounded weird on the phone when he called to explain the cancellation. I didn't really say anything because I was shocked at how painfull his words were to me. I was in love with him and was fucked. I wondered how long it would take to show my face again. Alice probably wouldn't let it be too long. She'd be mad at her brother. Good.

How long had I been sitting on my bed? I looked at the clock. After midnight. Fan-fucking-tastic. I didn't have the willpower to move so I just sat there lost in thought.

I must've zoned out because I was startled by the sound of my bedroom door opening.

No. Fucking. Way.

Edward stood at the doorway looking like hell. Fuck. I forgot he had a key.

My anger momentarily evaporated at the sight of him. He looked so pained. I just wanted to know if he was ok. After that maybe I'd yell at him.

He just stood there looking at me. I had no idea what expression I wore, but whatever it was it made his features twist even more with pain-if that were possible.

"Edward, what-" I whispered but he cut me off.

"I'm a total fuk up." He took a deep breath. "God, where to begin?"

He walked over and sat on the chair facing the bed-facing me. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"First of all, I'm so fucking sorry," he lifted his head up and stared into my eyes.

"I finally found the courage to ask you out and I chickened out"

Found the courage? As in, he was looking for it in the first place? He continiued.

"It's just… I wasn't sure if you agreed because you felt sorry for me, or…" He paused. " But then on the other hand I thought I'd fuck up things some other way and lose your friendship as well…" He trailed off.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" My mind was coming up blank.

He stared at his hands for a long time as if he was trying to make a decision.

"I-I'm in love with you Bells. Always have been."

_Bells._My heart melted. His words flashed in my head and I imediately believed them. I knew Edward was sincere because… well I just _knew_ him. A wave of relief washed through me.

"Then why-?"

It was his turn to look surprised. "Aren't you mad? Aren't you frustrated that I'm kinda ruining our friendship by confessing this?"

He was shocked but I could visually see him relax as he spoke. "I cancelled because it was my way of backing out. Of thinking it was a mistake to ask you out. There was no jessica Stanley-hell, I haven't seen her in over a year."

"So you just cancelled because you were afraid of rejection and ruining our friendship?" A smile had started forming on my lips. I'd already forgotten that I'd been angry at him just a few minutes ago. The relief and joy overwelmed me.

"Just? Isn't that enough? Enough that I lied to you and already ruined everything because I clearly misjudged things and made things worse by-"

I didn't let him finish. I was already up and crashed my lips to his.

I moaned at the contact. His lips were so smooth and they felt right against mine. God I've been wanting to do this for so long.

He was still for a moment and I regretted having rushed and gone too far.

But suddenly he started to respond to the kiss with building intensity and I couldn't hold back that second moan from escaping. I felt his tongue between my lips and granteed him access. Our tongues battled for dominance but his won. It felt amazing. I felt like I could kiss him forever and I'd be content. More than, actually.

The intensity began to fade and our kissing became sweeter. Softer. Until he stopped and rested his forehead on mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Bells… I …" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Shh," I pressed my finger to his lips. "I love you too Edward. Always have. Always will." He smiled underneath my finger and kissed it before kissing my nose.

"No more talking," I whispered. "I've waited long enough."

His expression softened and he started kissing me again. I hooked my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist. His lips trailed along my jaw. He nibled my earlobe and I shivered. As he continiued to to shower my neck and jawline with kisses, his hands started to inch the bottom of my tank top higher. Slowly accessing a bit of more skin. His hands on me felt amazing and I didn't want him to stop.

When his hands reached the beginning of my bra, he pulled back and stared at me, silently asking for permission to remove the tank top completely. I merely nodded, not trusting my voice. I raised my hands to help him remove it. After he did, he paused. He was drinkin in my body and I could see his eyes darken with lust. He started kissing me feverently again, as if he couldn't get enough of me. As my fingers roamed through his hair, his hands were trailing all over my body to the newly exposed skin.

I decided to take initiative and tugged on his T-shirt. He instantly got the message and it was on the floor before I could blink. He was perfect. Muscular but not overly so. His pale skin matched mine and he he shivered as my hands explored his chest.

Whilst never breaking our kiss, he slowly started backing us towards the bed. When my knees hit the matress he scooped me up and slowly lowered me on the bed before hovering above me.

His hands reached behind my back .He unclasped my bra and removed it. Both his hands went to cup my breasts and slowly started massaging them. The combination of his sweet lips on my mouth and his hands on me like that, were almost too overwhelming. I arched in to him trying to get more friction.

He lowered his head and I felt his mouth on my nipple while his hand made sure that they were both taken care of. He flicked his tongue and I trembled. "So sweet…" I heard him mumble.

He continiued his sweet torture a while more before heading south. He tugged on my yoga pants and I lifted up my hips to help him remove them.

He slowly removed them and I was left in my thong. I was surprised at the lack of self consciousness. It all just felt _right._

Edward's lips came back to mine and we started kissing, while my hands moved down to his jeans in attempt to unbuckle them. When I was usuccessful I giggled and Edward, helped me out. His jeans were added to the pile of clothing on the floor.

His hands travelled all over my body and I couldn't stand still from the excitement. His skin felt amazing against mine. I felt his fingers curl around the waistband of my thong and he slowly started inching it down. The wetness between my legs was starting to get uncomfortable and Edward was too slow. He was probably wanting to give me the option of stoping him but I felt like doing the oposite.

"God Edward!Just take it off!"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Patience love."

When my thong was _finally_ off, he went back to kissing me and without a warning I felt his finger at my entrance. "So wet already.." I heard him whisper.

He teased me a bit before entering his finger . I sighed with relief. He inserted a second finger and slowly started picking up a rythm. I acrhed into him and started moaning and mumbling incoherently. I felt myself reaching to my climax and whispered Edward's name over and over. He licked my earlobe and that was all it took to make me undone. I screamed his name and came .Coming down from my high I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with adoration written all over his expression. 'You're incredible."he said to me.

"I think _I'm_ the one who should say that." I said smiling.

He hovered over me and kissed me sweetly. Then he pulled back and looked at me, both of us knowing what the other was thinking.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life." His answering smile dazzled me and his lips trailed along my neck. My hands went to his boxers and started pulling them down. He helped me removed them and there were no more barriers between us.

He reached over to the night table and pulled out a condom from the drawer. He sat up to roll it on and I looked at him biting my bottom lip, a little intimidated by his size.

He crawled back to me and we were kissing passionately when I felt him at my entrance. Slowly he started entering me, never breaking our kiss.

I'd had sex before, but no one had ever made love to me.

_This_…this was lovemaking. The way our bodies fit perfectly and moved in synchronization. He'd found a rhythm that matched my own and we moved as one, moaning and panting in between kisses. He interwined our fingers and rested our hands above my head.

Every whisper, every touch, every thrust; brought me closer to my building orgasm.

He kissed my earlobe and whispered "Come with me Bella."

I was already close and his words were all it took. I arched into him while I came and he shortly followed. He stilled his movements and we were both silently catching our breaths; coming down from our climaxes.

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and kissed my forehead. He rolled off of me and I snuggled into him. My legs felt like jelly but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. I was pleasantly worn out. Sighing contently I drifted off to sleep in my best friends arms.

I hadn't lost my friendship with Edward. I only got more than I could've hoped for.


End file.
